


Man On The Silver Mountain

by Eboni_Napalm



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Porn With Plot, Reader has a vagina, Reader is a Martial Artist, Reader is a fighter, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Slow Burn (ish), Smut, This man is my husband and if no one else will write about him then I fucking will., Vaginal Sex, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eboni_Napalm/pseuds/Eboni_Napalm
Summary: You venture out of the familiar comfort of your dojo, as instructed (or suggested) by your sensei, to learn something new about your strength and abilities in hopes of furthering your already growing potential. You have one month to do so, and you must do it in the heights of the looming crystal-like peak that has towered over you for years.Upon your arrival at a fork in the road, an extremely powerful sensation greets you. It's dangerous, and most of all, it's deadly.Your sensei had always taught you to live in the light. Follow the light.But you're on your own now, and you're willing to take your chances and accept the dark.





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm half surprised and half not surprised that there are no stories or fanfics with this BEAUTIFUL FUCKING MAN. Maybe I just have stranger tastes in fictional characters than most, but hell, I'll write what I damn well please.
> 
> The plot for this actually came to me in a dream I had recently, so I'm taking full advantage of this spur of creativity. Enjoy. :)

_"Light is the left hand of darkness, and darkness the right hand of light. Two are one, life and death, lying together like lovers in kemmer, like hands joined together, like the end and the way."_  
\---   
  
You'd made up your mind the second the opportunity- if you could truthfully call it that- was presented to you.   
  
To be frank, it wasn't really supposed to be a mission, despite it being addressed as such. You knew for a fact that it was a punishment of sorts for the retaliation you had pulled against your fellow students. But in your defense, what else were you supposed to do?   
  
  
It went something like this- you, along with numerous other men and women around your age, were disciples at a training dojo nestled serenely at the base of Moon Peak, the mountain that loomed peacefully overhead. Each student had rankings, depending on their time at the dojo, plus their skill set- Beginner, Journeyman, Advanced, and Master.  
  
Despite having only been there for around three years, you were already at the top of the totem pole; just shy of promotion to Master ranking. Your abilities surpassed almost everyone else that trained with you- but you remained at the Advanced rank because of them.   
  
You knew the exact reason for this.   
  
They were jealous.   
  
Constantly being overshadowed by you had taken a toll of envy on a number of your female peers, as they had purposefully tried to sabotage all of your training regiments to keep you from advancing. But finally, karma caught up to them and stopped them dead in their tracks. One of your instructors had caught eye of their so-called "schemes", and thankfully for you, had given them an appropriate punishment.   
  
At least, that's what he told you. Not that you didn't believe him- he was your sensei, after all- but he left the thought to your imagination and kept it vague.   
  
Of course, you weren't completely innocent in this regard, either. Too many attempts to bring you down had ended up with you taking action on them. So, while you were also in trouble, your comeuppance was less severe.   
  
You had been presented with a Master rank mission, which were extremely rare, and normally not given to anyone below Master rank. So this was huge for you.   
  
The mission went as follows- you must leave the dojo, venture up into Moon Peak, and teach yourself a brand new technique. However, you could not have any direct help from familiar faces, and you only had a month to do so. If you succeeded, you would be promoted to Master rank and be allowed to participate in the upcoming fighting tournament that same month. Fail, however, and you would be demoted to Journeyman, and would not be able to represent the dojo in tournaments for a whole year.   
  
  
You made your decision that same night.   
  
With the blessings and well-wishes of your sensei, you slung a heavy, well-prepared bag over your shoulders, and passed through the doors of the dojo, up the path towards the mountain.   
\--   
  
It was easy to tell that you were getting closer to the mountain top. You gazed upon it several times from ground level at the dojo, but now, you understood just why it was called Moon Peak. The path in front of you separated in two, one smaller path going to the east, the other to the west. The rocks around the immediate area were lightly glazed over with a sheen of white crystal, magnolia trees blossoming at every patch of grass that sprouted from the paths. Beautiful could not even begin to describe what you saw now.   
  
But what knocked you back to your senses was something else. A sensation you felt in the air, seeping down from the left to almost encircle you...  
  
What you felt was nothing short of incredible, the aura rushing through your brain and lungs like a strong, pleasant incense that seemed to breathe a whole new life into your veins.  
  
However, there was one thing you confirmed on top of that first moment. That aura, that...something... was seeping with nothing short of absolute power. An intoxicating mixture of raw emotion and dark energy. It was the complete opposite of the daylight that surrounded you, and it almost seemed to call out to you, beckoning. Like it wanted you to follow it.

The situation as a whole seemed to resonate within your brain- all your life, you had been an honorable, fair fighter, reveling and praising the skills that your sensei had taught you. That was the light; a light you knew and were all too familiar with. It was comfort, security. But your anguish and pent-up frustration that built up over time and led you here in the first place; that almost desire for something greater than yourself, whether seized by good or bad intentions... that was the dark.  
  
You could hold on to the clean slate. Keep hold of your honor and continue on with how you were used to being. Your peers and your sensei would be pleased greatly. That definitely meant something to you.  
  
But there was also what had tainted you for life. And there was nothing wrong with embracing a little of the other side, was there?  
  
  
You swallowed the lump in your throat and let out a shaky breath you didn't realize you had been holding it.  
  
You had a choice to make, and it was now or never.   
  
That's what your brain was telling you. The sensible part of you.  
  
Yet... that power...  
\---  
  
You took one step, then another, until you resumed walking at your regular pace.  
  
You disappeared down the left path, never once looking back.  
  
  



	2. the encounter

The journey up towards the left was not as difficult as you had perceived it to be. You could feel the energy getting stronger, but the air remained calm, which surprised you. When your legs stopped, you were greeted by a large, open area laced with more of the crystal rocks. The dark power you felt was the strongest it had ever been, but like before, only a soft wind accented it, blowing calmly through your hair like a gentle caress.  
  
From the cave in the side of the peak, you could only see pitch black, until you took a brief moment to look closer- and then you saw it. A dim flickering of scarlet red and orchid purple, flashing like a candlelight in the deeper recesses.  
  
Was this the energy that had been tempting you from the fork...?  
  
You hesitantly took one step, then another, until you began making a slow, tentative pace further into the cave. The colors grew brighter, and the energy grew stronger still.  
  
By now, your feet seemed to move on their own, and your eyes gently shut on pure instinct alone. You trusted your body's judgement, allowing it to lead you further, further towards the power you sought. Your breathing was steady; you could feel the energy coursing through you like fire. It was here, and it was powerful, and it was like the ultimate drug.  
  
You stopped.  
  
You opened your eyes.  
  
There, in front of you, surrounded by the colorful energy you had sensed from before, was a man. Without a doubt, the most powerful, intimidating man you had ever seen in your life. His hair was a dark shade of crimson, spiked up with a small portion of it tied up near the back. A stained black keikogi loosely hugged a body of caramel tan skin, accented with a belt and makeshift gloves of thick rope.  
  
What frightened you the most was his eyes. They were a bright, blood red, and as they bore into you, they seemed to _**glow**_.  
  
He never blinked. Not even once.  
  
"...So, the presence I sensed was yours."  
  
His voice, a gravelly baritone, sent an intense shiver up your spine. Your body shook.  
  
He turned to face you fully then, and you had to try your damndest to not stare into that piercing red gaze, for it seemed to hypnotize you. "Why have you come here?" he spoke to you again, just the smallest hint quieter than before.  
  
Again, you were holding your breath without realizing it, and somehow managed to find your voice. "I...I came here of my own accord," you stated, trying not to stumble over your words. "I want to extend the potential of my power. Learn more of what I'm truly capable of without my instructors' help."  
  
The man scoffed quietly, and you saw the energy around him recede slowly back into his skin. "You are from the dojo at the base of the mountain," he stated, not as a question, but as a fact. He knew.  
  
His legs took long strides toward you with ease, reaching your form in seconds. You were somewhat grateful to realize that he did not completely tower over you- he was perhaps six feet at the most. Slowly, he extended his hand out to you, palm up. He gave no verbal command, yet you knew exactly what the gesture meant.  
  
Tentatively, you placed your hand on top of his, palms meeting and fingers brushing together. Then, you felt an overwhelming surge of power course through your entire being, rushing through you like a storm. It was incredible... you never thought something like this could exist.  
  
Then, just as soon as you had felt it, it vanished.  
  
Your eyes were wide with awe, and he could see it, for you saw an almost proud smirk appear on his intimidating, yet still handsome face. "You have sensed this power, but have never felt it before now," the growl in his voice almost made it sound like he was purring to you. "I can tell. This is exactly what you seek, isn't it?"  
  
There was no hesitance or denial on your part. You gave him a single, immediate nod of affirmation. "It would make me stronger than I had ever imagined."  
  
"Most mortal beings fail to withstand even a fraction of the power that the art of Ansatsuken grants," the man informed you, eyes glinting. "You held your own against a minuscule, yet significant wave of that power... whatever you have learned at your dojo has done some good for you."  
  
There was a pause in the air before you heard him again. "It means, somehow, you are worthy."  
  
A backhanded compliment, yes, but that last sentence still made your excitement swell ever so slightly.  
  
The crimson-haired male proceeded to stride out of the depths of the cave until he was more visible in the light, and you couldn't help but admire the way the sun fell on his high, sharp cheekbones. "I will train you," he confirmed to you. "to master the ways of Ansatsuken. But be warned- there is no room for error or weakness as long as you are present under my eye. Quitting is inexcusable and will not be an option. Fail me, and I will be sure to teach you the true meaning of pain." For every word he spoke, you saw that familiar energy surrounding his form until it nearly exploded around him, finally disappearing after he grew silent. "Do you understand?"  
  
You took a long, deep breath, then once more, nodded. "I do."  
  
A breeze flew softly past you both, brushing against your skin. The silence was comfortable, but you had one thing left to ask.  
  
"May I know the name of the man who now trains me?"  
  
He did not turn his head to face you fully, but you saw the flickering of his ethereal red eyes glance over at you and the stark scowl across his lips soften ever so slightly- but perhaps it was a figment of your imagination.   
  
He spoke in a whisper to you. "...Akuma."  
  
You repeated the name in a murmur. Akuma. It was strong, and exotic... just like him, you thought.  
  
"And who," his body now turned to meet your form, arms crossed over his chest with such strength that you could see every ripple of his muscles. "Are you?"  
  
In response, you gave him an almost curtsy-like bow on instinct. He- technically- was now your sensei, of sorts. "I'm [name]."  
  
Turning his head away, his thick, full lips seemed to scrunch up as if in thought. "[name]..." your name spilled effortlessly from his lips in that deep voice that was quickly growing on you. Before your heart had time to skip a beat, he faced you once more, reaching out to tilt your chin up with a finger so you could stare directly into his eyes as he spoke one final warning to you.  
  
  
"Do not let me down."


End file.
